1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an IC card and in particular to one with a display screen for enabling a user to read the data stored in the IC card without using a card reader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress in science, many kinds of transaction are gradually achieved by IC cards, such as credit cards, ATM cards, phone cards, fare cards, . . . etc. The conventional IC card generally falls into the following two categories:
1. The first one is possessed of control functions and includes an 8-bit, 16-bit or 32-bit microprocessor with data encryption standard (DES) and RSA, which is generally called the Smart Card.
2. The second one includes a memory and a simple logic circuit wherein the memory may be a read only memory or an electrically erasable programmable read only memory with 4K, 8K, 16K or 1M bytes, which is generally called the Memory Card.
In addition, the above-mentioned IC cards are generally provided with a magnetic strip, magnetic codes, memory and the like for increasing the application range.
However, when a user would like to know the data stored in any one of the above-mentioned IC cards, he or she must look for a card reader in order to read the contents stored in the IC cards thereby causing much inconvenience in use. Moreover, IC cards of different purposes cannot be combined together and so the user must always bring a number of IC cards of different purposes with her or him thus causing further inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of an IC card which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of an IC card.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an IC card which enables a user to read the data stored in the IC card without using a card reader.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an IC card which includes a card reader interface for receiving data from a card reader, a microprocessor for decoding, decrypting and categorizing the data or converting the data into displaying format, an electrically erasable programmable read only memory for storing the data, a display screen, a display driver for driving the display screen, and a solar battery for providing power, whereby it is unnecessary for a user to look for a card read in order to read the data stored in the IC card.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an IC card which utilizes a microprocessor, an electrically erasable programmable read only memory and contact switches to achieve the purpose of saving different kinds of data thereby making it unnecessary for a user to bring a number of IC cards with her or him.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an IC card which utilizes a solar battery to charge a secondary cell so that in case of insufficient light, the secondary cell may provide required power for the operation of the IC card.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.